Awkward
by rocks at my window
Summary: Having tragically ended their romantic relationship, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford attempt to get by by being 'just friends'. But everyone knows how horribly awkward and completely useless that is, and they're right. Read about the pair of lovebirds as they try to 'be just friends' while suffering from an overdose of teenage hormones and awkwardness. /previously proudly imperfect/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow FFn-ers! Still remember me? Haha. Well FYI, this is STILL **_**proudly imperfect**_**, just that now I'm known as **_**rocks at my window**_**, so… yeah…**

**Anyway, long time no write! Really sorry about that. This is a new multi-chapter, drabble-y sort of story I'm writing. Each chapter shouldn't exceed a 1000 words and it basically chronicles the awkwardness and sexual tension existing between a pair of lovebirds who have tragically ended their romantic relationship but are trying to get by with that overused, completely useless and horribly awkward tactic to 'just be friends'.**

**So this is kinda just a starter, to give you a glimpse of 'Awkward'. More coming soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_The only thing more awkward about trying to stay friends is trying to suggest trying to stay friends._

"Jack!"

The brunet turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, a flash of hope dashing through his mind. But deciding it wasn't plausible, the flame of hope sizzled out into chars, and he forced a smile upon his face.

"Hey, Kim," Jack Brewer greeted, the smallest of smiles tracing his lips.

The petite blonde stood in front of him, awkwardly shuffling her feet, which were warmed from the autumn cold by a pair of leather boots. She looked up, biting her lip, and Jack's heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

He loved it when she bit her lip.

"You know, this is the first time you've actually initiated a conversation with me ever since school started," Jack casually brought up after snapping out of his reverie.

Kim nodded. "I was hoping to kinda avoid that," she confessed. "But yeah, I guess so."

"So…"

"So…"

"Um…"

"Yeah."

"You wanted to tell me something, right? If not why would you have come to talk to me?"

"Oh come on, can't a girl just initiate a casual conversation with a friend?"

"Oh, we're friends?"

Kim blinked. "Um, yeah, I guess so. This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I know things have been really weird lately and honestly I don't think it's fair to you if you suffer the loss of a friendship just because _I_ broke up with you, so… I think it'll be great if we could just go back to being friends and forget all about the relationship we've shared. Wipe the slate clean, start afresh, ya know." She said this all really fast.

"You mean the one-and-a-half year relationship that took us two years to finally build up? We wipe the slate clean and start out again as friends?"

"E-e-e-e-exactly," Kim responded with a weary smile.

Jack shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah – plus if we're gonna be spending so much time together at school and at the dojo and doing projects and all that kind of stuff, we might as well just make sure things aren't too weird."

"Yup."

"Hmm."

"So…"

"Uh, I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Um, because I have to go off with Grace?"

"Wait, Grace – oh hey Grace!"

"Jack, she said hi to you about ten seconds ago and you completely ignored her."

"Oops."

"Too busy staring at Kim, Jack?"

"Grace, it's too soon."

"It's never too soon."

…

"Well anyway, see ya Jack."

"Um, see ya too."

Jack stared at the blonde as she raced off to join Grace, his heart practically plummeting three thousand feet to the bottomless pit of the Underworld. His stomach twisted into an intangible knot and he couldn't resist drawing a sigh of complete hopelessness.

Not awkward at all.

**TADA! Okay, I know that maybe it wasn't totally fabulous. But more chapters coming!**

**It's not exactly a **_**story**_**, per se. It's more like a compilation of moments which are all set around the same time period. Some may be related though. Depends on what kind of inspiration strikes. :)**

**In the meantime, you know the drill. Review! Tell me what you think. And also, I'm accepting ideas for chapters, so it's time to bring out your inner creativity and fangirl, and pop an idea down in the review section!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! **

**-Sienna**

_**rocks at my window**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfictioners! Thank you for all the reviews! Seems that you guys really want more, so here ya go. :)**

**Remember to give requests/suggestions for chapters! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_There's nothing more awkward then being the first two to arrive at a gathering and accidentally bringing up a memory of the past._

Jack sat at the Pizza Palace table, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. The rest of the gang weren't here yet – and it _was_ time for their weekly Warrior Dinner. He was just hoping that the first person to arrive wasn't –

"Jack?"

Speak of the devil.

Jack forced a smile upon his lips, cheerfully greeting the blonde as she slid into the seat opposite him. "Hey Kim."

"Are the rest of the guys here yet?"

"No sign of them."

"Ugh, typical them. Should I give them a call? They're already a little late."

"Sure, why not?"

_Five missed calls later_

"They're not picking up! Wait, let me try one more time – oh crap, out of battery… Ugh, you better try…"

"Kim, it's okay, honestly. They're probably just goofing off somewhere." Jack attempted to maintain a calm exterior, but inside his stomach was doing somersaults. His mind couldn't help but constantly wander to the fact that he was alone.

With his ex.

In a restaurant.

Where they had their first date.

"Jack, I know what you're thinking of, and honestly, it's okay. Don't you remember? _Just friends_?" Kim hastily reminded him with an uncomfortable grin.

"Right, right, I totally remembered that."

The pair sat in an awkward silence, which was so uncomfortable that someone all the way in China could feel the tension between the two.

A waiter arrived at their table.

_Amen to you_, thought Jack.

"Hello, it's time for our last order of the day, so you've got to order now or you'll be foodless," the waiter said apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's okay – we'll order," Kim said, flashing the waiter a charming smile that made Jack's stomach flop a little.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the waiter also experienced a similar feeling.

"Um, we'll have a large Hawaiian, a large Pepperoni, and a medium Meat-Lover's special with extra chicken. Oh – as for drinks, we'll all have Coke, but Jack here hates Coke, so he'll have a Pepsi instead," Kim said, rattling off the order. Jack's eyes dilated, and as the waiter scribbled down the order items, he couldn't help but keep his eyes trained in wanderment at the blonde seated in front of him.

As the waiter left their table with a curt 'thank you', Jack spoke up, "You remember."

Kim looked puzzled. "Remember what?"

"That I'm pro-Pepsi and anti-Coke, despite them being really similar," Jack said with a blush.

Kim's face matched Jack's and she attempted shrugging casually, failing slightly, but got away with little notice. "Well, I, uh, it kinda just stuck."

"Because the only time I ever told you that was when we were here, in this very place, on our very first –" Jack cut himself off, ducking his head down in embarrassment. "Right. I'm sorry – I shouldn't have brought it up –"

Kim fervently shook her head. "No, Jack, it's okay, honestly -"

But the blonde was rudely interrupted by a resonating "WHOA!", announcing the entrance of the three biggest idiots on earth.

Jack slumped against his seat in relief, glad to have finally exited the awkward moment, and greeted Jerry, Eddie and Milton with a grateful smile.

**TADA! I included Eddie :) I think it's unfair he had to leave, so he's still gonna be in all my Fanfics.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the update :) Remember to review and give suggestions! I've already gotten one and I think it's pretty good, so I might use it for a future chapter. **

**-Sienna**

_**rocks at my window**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thank you for all your awesome suggestions and reviews! More chapters coming up soon; in the meantime, sit back and enjoy this little chapter which may seem cliché, but it was undoubtedly necessary in a story like this.**

**I also received some constructive criticism that some of you might get confused when I lapse into an all-dialogue segment, where I don't put "Jack said" or "Kim murmured" or stuff like that. I'll try to refrain from doing that from now on, okay? :) Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_There's nothing more awkward than spying on your ex flirting with another guy and getting caught._

From behind his locker, Jack had a clear assessment of the situation. To put it in simple terms, Kim was flirting with a boy from the football team, and this equated to a very jealous and very angry Jack.

_Who does she think she is?_ the brunet fumed inwardly. _We've been broken up for only a month and she's already going around trying to woo other guys._

Jack harrumphed in frustration, tempted to send a painful kick towards the already-shabby lockers, but managed to abstain from doing so to avoid attracting attention. Instead; he peered around the locker again, listening intently.

"So, maybe you'd like to get a froyo sometime? I heard of this hot new froyo shop that opened at the mall – we could go check it out," the mystery man suggested shyly.

Jack couldn't see Kim's expression, but he did hear her silly laugh followed by an eager, "Okay!" The laugh and the 'okay' had been repeated way too many times when it came to boys, in Jack's opinion. Of course, all those relationships hadn't lasted, and had only been shallow, one-sided attractions that ended in a fight and a word of comfort.

From _Jack_.

When will Kim learn?

"Cool," Kim's date commented, looking rather pleased with himself. "Um, so, I'll catch ya tomorrow."

"Sure," came Kim's dreamy, silky voice, which sighed in contentment as the boy walked away. Before Jack knew it, the blonde had turned around, her golden tresses whipping wildly as she intended to open her locker.

And of course, Jack's locker just _had_ to be only two doors away from hers.

"Jack?"

"Oh, hey Kim," the brunet greeted her as casually as he could. He randomly shoved a book into his locker. "Uh, just preparing for next period."

Kim headed over, leaning to peer inside his pigsty of a locker. "Jack, it's Chemistry next. You've just put your Chemistry textbook inside."

"Oh, uh…" Jack pulled the book out, grinning sheepishly. "Silly me – well anyway gotta go!" He shut his locker, turning on his heel in an attempt to make a quick getaway. You know what they say when you've been caught – try to avoid interrogation at all costs.

"Wait, Jack…. What's going on?"

"Nothing." The brunet winced as his voice cracked an octave higher as he said this. The blonde crossed her arms, a look of suspicion and impatience crossing her face.

"Jack… were you _spying_ on me?"

"Pssh – no,"

"Yeah, and that just has a big fat "Yes Kim, I DID spy on you! You know why?" – wait actually I don't know why."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

Kim groaned. "Fine, you don't know. But I know. And once again Jack, we're _just friends_. I have full right to start seeing other people." The blonde then stalked off in a huff, her boots clacking against the marble floor in an impatient rhythm.

_No you don't_, came Jack's mental reply.

**Okay, and there's Chapter THREE! I've come to realize I'm much better at writing one-shots instead of multi-chaps… I'm hopeless at those, because I always lose inspiration and ditch it.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter captured much of the 'awkward' essence, but I'm fairly satisfied with it as a one-shot, so hopefully you guys would look past the fact that it's not entirely awkward. :) (But of course, I understand if you don't)**

**Okay, look forward to more chapters :) And remember –**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST! :D**

**-Sienna**

_**rocks at my window**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, awkward…**

**Hi guys.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating recently. Life's been pretty hectic plus I had sudden writer's block.**

**But now I'm up and ready to go. So here is Awkward – Chapter 4. (:**

**This chapter was suggested by i-miss-old-disney. :D Thank you for your suggestion! I changed the song you suggested, but it's basically a similar concept.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.**

_What's more awkward? The fact that I'm alone with my ex for another day, or that there is a seventy percent chance for a relatable breakup song to begin playing on the radio?_

The blonde stared at the window, watching as the trees zipped by in a horizontal blur. It was nothing but trees. Trees. Trees. Trees.

She was off on a short roadtrip with her Sensei for a competition. Naturally, Jack, who was better than her (she grudgingly had to admit), was coming along too. And of course, the other guys had to come a day later.

So it was just her, a wacky Sensei, and her ex, all together in her car.

With the 'Relationship Playlist' blaring from the radio.

What was more awkward – the fact she was stuck with Jack for the next day, or that there was a seventy percent chance for a relatable song to begin reverbrating from the speakers?

The latter - _Since You've Been Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson had started.

_Here's the thing/We started out friends._

She and Jack had started out friends. She felt the torn seats shift slightly, and she abstained from glancing over at the brunet.

_It was cool/But it was all pretend_.

Yeah – that was why she'd broken up with him in the first place, right?

It was all pretend.

But with a sinking feeling, Kim began to suspect that maybe her decision hadn't exactly been spot-on.

Had their relationship _really_ been pretend?

Maybe.

Kim, unable to quell the swelling urge, tentatively cocked her head to have a clear sight at the brunet. Almost too late, his head moved to face the window, and the blonde had a small inkling he had been staring at her.

She cleared her throat, attempting to block out the rest of the breakup song.

"Damn, Kelly Clarkson! Rock them vocals! _Since you've been gone!_"

_Great, so my coughing can't even block out Rudy's awful singing,_ thought the blonde. Much to her chagrin, her goofy Sensei had decided to unleash torture on everyone's ears with nothing but his singing voice.

Kim stared at him in horror, replicating an expression she often used when mentally ridiculing something. Rolling her eyes, she nearly forgot about the breakup and turned to Jack, a laugh on the verge of escaping her lips.

And she realized that Jack had been staring at her. She captured his gaze with a rather blank and confused stare, before he averted his eyes to face his lap.

She blinked, puzzlement clouding her mind, before she settled down back onto her initial position – arm supporting her head; eyes staring blankly out the window, watching the trees go by.

**And I'm DONE.**

**Did you guys see that little hint I popped in there? **_**It was all pretend**_**. So, since many of you have been begging to know why they broke up, here's a hint. More will be revealed later. ;)**

**I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, to be honest. (: Tell me what you think and drop a review! New update in a few days. Remember to suggest!**

**-Sienna**

_**rocks at my window**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_There's nothing more awkward than close proximity._

"Whoa!"

The sharp push from behind caused the brunet to fly forward, his momentum sending him several feet towards the lockers. His eyes dilated in terror at the prospect of crashing. What if he hit his head against the locker and got severe brain damage, resulting in him being stuck in a bed for the rest of his life and not being able to do karate or run or eat nachos ever again?

"Whoa!" came a female cry. Jack braced himself for the pang of metal against his skin; but it never came.

All that came was the feeling of a pair of small, calloused hands on his chest, supporting him from his fall. Relief washed over Jack, but it quickly turned into horror.

The hands belonged to _Kim_.

Kim's hands were on his chest.

Not to mention they were about two inches apart.

Kim realized what position she was in, and hastily put her hands down. Her eyes didn't stray from Jack's, and she hesitantly maintained eye contact; Jack's eyes were focused on Kim's brown ones, and with dreaded realization came the memories of their times together.

_I really miss her._

Kim's gaze began to flit to and fro from Jack's, and eventually she coughed, serving as a prompt for Jack to avert his eyes.

"Uh, thanks for breaking my fall," Jack stammered uncomfortably.

Kim's response was muted, and she turned away, flushing brightly, leaving the brunet to walk away with confusion etched upon his otherwise disappointed face.

**This was short; hope it's okay.**

**-Sienna**

_**rocks at my window**_


End file.
